00 AM
by PeDeeS
Summary: Semenjak Sakura dan ibunya baru saja pindah ke apartemen baru, banyak hal menyeramkan terjadi. Sakura mencoba memberitahu ibunya namun ibunya tidak pernah percaya. satu-satunya orang yang mau membantu sakura utk memecahkan misterinya adalah Sasuke, teman kecilnya. Ketika semuanya terungkap, Sakura harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa...
1. Chapter 1

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: Sakura dan Sasuke

Warning: Typo, Frienship, AU, misteri, mungkin bikin merinding, EYD tidak tepat, non Baku, etc. Terinspirasi dari film horor 10 tahun yg lalu berjudul lewat tengah malam. Author hanya mengambil alur dan inti cerita saja. Pengembangan cerita merupakan karangan author.

 _Happy Reading.._

.

Semenjak Sakura dan ibunya baru saja pindah ke apartemen baru, banyak hal menyeramkan terjadi. Sakura mencoba memberitahu ibunya namun ibunya tidak pernah percaya. satu-satunya orang yang mau membantu sakura utk memecahkan misterinya adalah Sasuke, teman kecilnya. Ketika semuanya terungkap, Sakura harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa...

 _Prolog:_

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Umurku 16 tahun dan masih duduk di bangku kls 2 SMA. Kehidupanku sebelumnya mungkin bisa dikatakan normal, dulunya aku anak yang ceria, cantik dan cukup populer di antara teman-temanku. Aku mempunyai seorang ayah dan ibu. Kedua orangku mempunyai karirnya masing-masing, ayahku Haruno Kizashi seorang pejabat daerah, sedangkan ibuku Haruno Mebuki seorang CEO di perusahaan kosmetik bermerek. Dengan status sosial kedua orang tuaku dan popularitasku cukup membuat beberapa orang iri padaku. Mereka iri pada kesempurnaan yang sudah dicap padaku. Padahal mereka semua tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentangku.

Sampai hari itu tiba. Semua media mengarah pada keluargaku. Tentang skandal video ayahku dengan sekrestarisnya. Reputasi keluargaku hancur. Ayahku dipecat dari jabatannya. Sementara ibuku, perusahaannya mengalami penurunan dan terancam bangkrut. Tidak lama setelah itu kedua orang tuaku bercerai. Ayahku memilih hidup bersama sekertaris itu. Sementara aku nemilih tinggal bersama ibuku.

Kami pindah ke luar kota untuk memulai hidup baru. Dan di sinilah kisah menyedihkan hidupku dimulai

 _Prolog End._

.

.

00 A.M

.

.

"Sakura, bangunlah! kita sudah sampai di apartemen baru kita." Aku membuka mataku malas. Sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototku yang kaku akibat 18 jam perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha. Perjalanan yg cukup melelahkan karena ibuku sendiri yang menyetir mobilnya. Kalian tahu sendiri lah gimana mengerikannya ibu-ibu membawa kendaraan.

Jika ditanya kenapa ibuku menyetir sendiri, kenapa tidak menggunakan supir, padahal ibuku seorang CEO. Itu karena perusahaan ibuku yang sedang terancam bangkrut sehingga dengan terpaksa beliau memecat beberapa karyawannya, termasuk supir pribadi kami.

Jujur saja, di balik sikap yang terlihat ramah dan penyayang, ibuku sebenarnya seorang yang mempunyai tempramental cukup buruk ketika dia sedang marah, ditambah skandal ayahku membuat kondisi psikologinya bertambah buruk.

Sehingga beberapa kolega ibuku pun yang tadinya merasa iba dengan keluargaku malah menyesal karena sikap ibuku yang emosinya tidak terkendali. Siapa yang mau bekerja sama dengan orang yang tempramen tinggi dan ringan tangan seperti itu. Anehnya, ibuku tidak pernah mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya saat ketempramentalnya sedang kambuh. Pernah waktu ibuku baru mengetahui skandal ayah. Ia langsung mendatangi wanita itu dan memukulnya dengan balok kayu hingga lengan wanita itu patah. Dan wanita itu pun melaporkan ibuku ke polisi. Ibuku mendadak seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa ketika ditanya polisi. Ia mendadak amnesia. Banyak yang tidak percaya padanya saat itu tapi seorang dokter psikolog dari polisi itu membenarkan bahwa ibu berkata jujur bahwa ibuku memang tidak ingat pernah memukul wanita itu. Pengacara ibuku pun hanya mampu meringankan hukuman ibuku untuk beberapa bulan ditahan karena terdapat bukti bekas pemukulan.

Kalian salah bila menganggap ibuku mempunyai kelainan jiwa seperti bipolar atau berkepribadian ganda. Kami pernah memeriksa ke dokter psikiater tapi tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda kelainan kejiwaan. Tapi entah mengapa saat ibu pulang dari tempat dokter yang lainnya ekpresi ibu menjadi aneh. Ibu sering melamun dan mengeluh sakit pada bagian kepala, dia juga bnyak meminum obat-obatan. Saat aku tanya dia selalu tersenyum dan bilang kalau ibu baik-baik saja, itu hanya obat penenang. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya, tapi aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan kekhawatiranku. Aku yakin ibu mempunyai alasan tersendiri. Aku hanya harus selalu menjaga ibuku dan selalu di sampingnya.

Banyak teman-teman yang merasa iba kepadaku namun tak sedikit pula yang senang, siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka yang sebelumnya sirik kepadaku. Aku tidak pernah memperdulikan sikap mereka. Ino dan Hinata sahabatku sejak SMP lah yang membuataku tetap tegar. Mereka tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat sebaik mereka.

Setelah ibu keluar tahanan, ayah dan ibuku bercerai. Aku mengikuti ibuku tinggal di luar kota. Ino dan Hinata sangat merasa kehilangan. Bukan hanya mereka, ternyata teman-teman yang lain juga merasa sedih karena kepergianku. Aku tidak menyangka mereka sengaja mempersiapkan acara perpisahan khusus untukku. Mereka yang sebelumnya membenciku meminta maaf kepadaku. Entah apa yang membuat mereka bersikap seperti itu. Mungkin karena selama mereka sering mengejek dan menyindirku, aku tidak pernah membalas perbuatan mereka, itu karena aku tidak pernah peduli. Masalahku sudah terlalu banyak hingga aku lelah menanggapi mereka. Ino dan Hinata juga selalu melindungiku, mereka selalu siap membalas perbuatan orang-orang yang ingin membullyku.

Sebelum kepergianku menuju Konoha, Ino dan Hinata tetap setia menemaniku, mereka sengaja menginap di rumah dan membantu membereskan barang-barang yang ingin dibawa. "Ingat ya, kau harus selalu mengabari kami." Kata Ino sampir menyucurkan air mata, pun dengan Hinata. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi mereka. berlebihan memang, padahal kami masih bisa terus berkomunikasi meskipun jarak jauh. seolah kami seperti tidak akan bertemu lagi. Yah, mungkin memang akan sulit sekali bertemu, karena lokasi yang jauh dan Ino akan melanjutkan studinya di luar negri sementara Hinata, setelah tamat SMA keluarganya akan pindah keluar kota. Awalnya aku yang merasa sedih dengan rencana kepergian mereka, namun karena masalah tak terduga yang menimpaku ini, sepertinya aku duluan yang harus pergi meninggalkan mereka. aku dan ibu berhijrah ke Konoha untuk mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi, mungkin.

Dan tiba lah kami sekarang di Konoha, sebuah kota yang cukup ramai penduduknya tak kalah dari Suna. Sepertinya penduduk di sini juga ramah-ramah. Terlihat saat kami baru turun dari mobil, beberapa orang yang sepertinya juga tetangga satu apartemen kami membantu mengangkut barang-barang kami. Kami tersanjung dengan sikap mereka. Ibu membeli sebuah apartemen berlantai 30. Tidak terlalu mewah namun tidak juga sederhana. Cukup besar tapi entah kenapa bulu kudukku merinding seketika saat memasuki pintu lift. Auranya suram sekali. Sepertinya bangunan ini tidak seramah orang-orangnya.

Lift sudah berhenti di lantai 13. Para tetangga kami juga masih mengikuti kami untuk membantu meletakkan barang ke kamar kami. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Suasana suramnya masih tidak hilang. Hanya ada 3 kamar dalam setiap lantai.

"Nyonya, nama saya Chiyo, kamar saya ada di sebrang kamar anda. Jika anda butuh sesuatu jangan sungkan padaku, ya!" Kata nenek yang bernama Chiyo ramah. Ia sengaja keluar kamar menyambut kedatangan kami.

"Baiklah, terimakasih bantuan anda." Jawab ibuku membalas senyuman nenek itu. aku pun ikut memberikan senyuman.

"Haaaa~ Akhirnya bisa tidur di kasur." Aku teriak kegirangan menghempaskan badanku ke atas kasur empuk. Aku memejamkan mata, entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa aura dingin menyelimuti, dan ketika aku membuka mata aku melihat seperti ada bayangan hitam sekilas tepat di sampingku. Aku mengucek mataku pelan dan membuka mata lagi. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja yang lelah karena perjalanan panjang ini. Bulu kudukku kembali merinding.

.

"Sakura, bangunlah. Ini hari pertamamu sekolahmu sayang." Teriak ibu dari dapur. Sepertinya ibu sedang membuat sarapan. Aroma nasi goreng buatan ibu yang sangat aku sukai.

"Baik." aku merapikan tempat tidurku dan lekas ke kamar mandi.

Saat ini aku sedang sarapan bersama ibuku. Entah kenapa perasaan khawatir menyelimuti. Sepertinya dari tadi ibu memperhatikan sikap anehku.

"Apa kau khawatir dengan sekolah barumu?" tanya ibu. Tepat sekali.

"Aku hanya takut tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan teman-teman di sana."

Ibu menggenggam erat tanganku. "Sakura anak ibu yang kuat. Kita sudah melewati berbagai cobaan. Ibu yakin kau bisa melewati semua ini."

Terasa hangat hatiku mendengar nasihat ibu. Aku pun memeluk ibuku erat. emeraldku mulai berkaca-kaca segera ku hapus. Aku tidak ingin ibu melihat air mataku. "Sudah-sudah sebaiknya kita lekas berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah mengantarmu, ibu ingin ke tempat teman lama ibu." Aku hanya mengangguk mengikuti perintah ibu.

Sampai lah aku di sekolah yang teramat asing bagiku. Suasana di sini berbeda di sekolahku dulu. Bila dulu aku bersekolah khusus putri, maka di sini aku bisa melihat murid laki-laki karena ini SMA campuran. Aku mengikuti langkah wali kelasku. Beliau bernama Kakashi. Apa bapak ini sedang sakit, ya? Kenapa dia mengenakan masker? Entahlah, kenapa aku harus peduli.

Beberapa pasang mata tampak memperhatikanku. Aku bisa mendengar mereka tengah membicarakanku. _"Bukankah itu Haruno Sakura?" "Ia benar, kasihan dia?" "kenapa harus kasihan?" "cantik sekali ya" "kenapa dia di sini?" "tapi sayang nasipnya."_ Sepertinya aku harus kembali bersikap acuh dengan orang-orang yang membicarakanku. Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku hanya ingin hidupku kembali tenang tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Aku hanya balik tersenyum dengan mereka yang menatapku. Setidaknya itu bisa menghindari dari masalah.

"Baiklah, Sakura, perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah guru Kakashi di depan kelas.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura, saya pindah dari SMA XX. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, semoga kita berteman dengan baik." ucapku seraya membungkukan badan. dan lekas duduk di tempat yang sudah guru Kakashi tunjukan.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku lekas pergi meninggalkan kelas karena sepertinya murid di kelasku ingin menghampiriku. Bukannya aku sombong tidak mau berbaur, hanya saja aku butuh sedikit ketenangan dan tidak ingin terlalu mencolok di sini. mereka masih berusaha mencegatku keluar. "maaf teman-teman, sepertinya aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Ucapku bohong agar mereka tidak salah paham. Mereka pun menyerah dan sepertinya mengerti dengan kondisiku.

"Sakura, kau tinggal di mana?" tanya seorang gadis kecepol dua bernama Tenten yang duduk di depanku. Sepertinya dia anak yang baik.

"Tinggal di Apartemen X." Jawabku. Tapi sepertinya ekpresinya sedikit berubah mendengan jawabanku.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kita searah."

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali kau bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan di Konoha kalau kau tidak sibuk."

"Serius, dengan senang hati. Eh ngomong-ngomong, bukannya aku menakut-nakuti, tapi kata orang-orang dulu apartemen X itu cukup angker, loh." Seketika bulu kudukku berdiri, ingatanku langsung mengarah kejadian kemarin saat baru tiba di sana. "Tapi kau tenang saja, itu dulu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu sudah di panggil orang pintar untuk membersihkan tempat itu kok. Aku yakin, apartemen itu sekarang pasti ramai kembali." Lanjutnya.

"Be.. benarkah? Syukurlah. Kalau boleh tahu kenapa dulu angker?" sebenarnya aku takut menanyakan ini tapi aku tidak bisa membendung penasaranku lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu karena itu terjadi sejak dulu dan sekarang sudah aman, kok." Tenten meyakinkan. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga apa yang Tenten katakan benar.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Aku segera memasukan barang-barangku dan lekas pulang. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak membawa buku sehingga tas pun tidak muat lagi. Kelas mulai sepi, sepertinya aku terlalu lamban bergerak karena buku-buku ini. Tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang. Bukuku akan terjatuh dengan cantiknya kalau saja orang yang ku tabrak ini tidak segera menangkapnya. Aku segera mengambil buku dari tangannya dan menunduk minta maaf tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Ia langsung pergi dan terdengar jelas di telingaku ia bergumam "Menyebalkan."

Mataku melebar. Kata-kata ini. Apa mungkin. Sasuke- _kun_? Aku segera menoleh ke belakang melihat ke arahnya. Ia segera berbelok ke arah lain. tanpa sadar aku mengikutinya. Suara itu, punggung itu. semuanya berbeda, padahal aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Kenapa aku mengira itu Sasuke- _kun_?

Aku mengikutinya menuju luar sekolah. Sial, aku terlihat seperti penguntit. Ia berhenti di sebuah danau. Dia masih membelakangiku. "Sa..Sasuke- _kun_?" ragu-ragu aku memanggil, lelaki yang dipanggil pun akhirnya menoleh.

"Hn. Sakura, ya?" dia tersenyum ke arahku. Teman kecilku, Sasuke- _kun._ Benarkah itu dia. Aku memperhatikan seragamnya. Seragam yang sama seperti aku kenakan. Apa dia sekelas denganku? Aku menatapnya cukup lama. Sudah berapa tahun kami tidak bertemu.

"Kita satu kelas. Tempat dudukku tepat di sebelahmu. Sepertinya kau membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengenaliku."

Suaranya sudah berubah menjadi agak berat, badan yang sudah melebihi tinggiku. Ucapan 'menyebalkannya' dan wajahnya yang semakin tampan. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya. Teman kecil sekaligus cinta pertamaku. "Sasuke- _kun."_ Aku menjatuhkan buku-buku dan segera memeluknya erat. tanpa terasa air mata jatuh di pipiku. Aroma tubuhnya yang ku rindukan. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Dia pun membalas pelukanku. Seakan ia mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Ia mengusap-usap punggungku. "Menangislah, tumpahkanlah segalanya.." Aku yakin dia juga sudah mendengar berita tentang keluargaku. Beruntungnya aku masih dipertemukan orang-orang yang masih menguatkanku menghadapi masalah.

Sasuke Uchiha teman kecilku. Kami tumbuh bersama sampai kami SMP. Keluarganya juga merupakan pengusaha sukses. Waktu kecil kami selalu mencari markas persembunyian yang hanya kami berdua yang tahu. Saat itu kami berjanji untuk datang ke markas tersebut, aku menunggunya semalaman dan hampir membuat khawatir seisi rumah akhirnya Sasuke tidak pernah datang. Ibuku bilang Sasuke sudah pindah ke luar kota karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Aku sangat kesal padanya karena tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya. Padahal malam itu aku susah payah mengumpulkan tekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Kami sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi lagi sejak saat itu. apakah aku akan menyatakannya sekarang? kurasa tidak. Aku juga butuh penjelasannya..

T.B.C / END ?

Sejujurnya masih ragu mau lanjut atau gak. Takut banyak gak suka.

Silahkan kasih jawaban di review ya

PeDeeS, 120517


	2. Chapter 2

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: Sakura dan Sasuke

Warning: Typo, Frienship, AU, misteri, mungkin bikin merinding, EYD tidak tepat, non Baku, etc. Terinspirasi dari film horor 10 tahun yg lalu berjudul lewat tengah malam. Author hanya mengambil inti cerita saja. Pengembangan cerita merupakan karangan author.

 _Happy Reading.._

.

Kami berdua duduk di tepi danau. Aku menceritakan semua masalah yang terjadi menimpaku pada Sasuke. mulai dari kekecewaanku padanya karena ia meninggalkanku begitu saja, masalah skandal dan perceraian kedua orang tuaku. Sasuke mendengarkan setiap ceritaku, ia juga memberi nasehat yang bisa menguatkanku. Bebanku sekarang terangkat berkat Sasuke.

Tidak ada kecanggungan antara kami. Hanya saja ketika aku menatap manik onyxnya, jantungku berdebar. Perasaan yang sudah ada sejak dulu. Apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama? Tapi aku tidak berani menanyakannya. Aku tidak ingin persahabatan yang terjalin sejak kecil itu hancur karena perasaan bodohku ini. Aku sedikit bersyukur waktu itu tidak jadi mengungkapkannya.

"Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pergi?"

Sasuke hanya diam, Dia terus menatapku. Oh tidak, aku jadi semakin salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu, aku segera membuang muka. "Orang tuaku ada urusan mendadak di luar negri. Aku ingin memberitahumu tapi tidak pernah sempat." Jawabnya.

Aku menyerngitkan dahiku bingung. "Tidak sempat? Bukankah kau bisa mengabariku lewat telpon?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Yang jelas kita sekarang sudah bertemu."

 **Tuuk..**

Sasuke menyentil jidatku. Aku meringis memegang jidat lebarku. Ia sepertinya tidak ingin membicarakan tentang masa lalunya. Aku hanya mengerutkan bibirku dan menatapnya sebal.

"Baik-baik aku minta maaf. Saat pindah, aku sangat ingin mengabarimu tapi waktu itu aku sakit parah. Cukup parah."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, aku tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sakit parah. Aku mendengengarkan ceritanya dengan serius. Tatapannya mulai terlihat sendu.

"Aku terserang demam tinggi. Kami sudah berobat ke berbagai dokter tapi tidak pernah sembuh. Ibuku hanya pasrah dengan keadaanku hingga orang tuaku membawaku ke pengobatan alternatif. Entah apa yang orang pintar itu lakukan padaku. Setelah itu keadaanku berangsur membaik. Tapi ada satu hal yang berubah dariku. Mata kiriku berubah menjadi merah." Sasuke membuka soflens mata sebelah kirinya. Aku terkejut menatap mata itu. mata merah dengan tiga tomoe di dalamnya. Mata itu terlihat sangat indah tapi juga menakutkan.

"Bagiku ini adalah mata kutukan." Sasuke diam sejenak. Seakan ragu melanjutkan. Ia memasang kembali softlensnya. "Dengan mata ini, aku bisa melihat arwah orang yang sudah meninggal".

Mataku melebar mendengarnya. Bulu-bulu kudukku merinding. Aku menatap sekelilingku dan memeluk lengan Sasuke refleks.

" _Baka_. tidak ada arwah di sini." Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat tingkahku.

Sudah beberapa jam kami duduk di tepi danau. Ibu pasti khawatir karena aku belum mengabarinya akan pulang terlambat. Sasuke mengantarku pulang dengan mobilnya.

Kami sudah sampai di depan apartemenku. Aku lekas turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke dan menawarkannya untuk mampir. Tapi dia tidak mengubris ucapanku. Sasuke seperti sedang menatap sesuatu di belakangku. Matanya menatap tajam, sangat menakutkan, seperti akan mengancam sesuatu. Aku berdelik ngeri dengan tingkah aneh Sasuke, pandanganku mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. tidak ada apapun. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang... hii. Bulu kudukku kembali berdiri. Sudah. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Sakura." Kini pandangannya kembali melembut ke arahku. "aku pulang dulu, sampaikan salamku pada bibi Mebuki, ya." Aku hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan menatap mobil sport hitamnya yang semakin menjauh.

Sebelum memutarkan kenop pintu apartemen, aku seperti mendengar suara orang-orang berbincang-bincang serta piring pecah dari dalam apartemenku. Ah, mungkin saja ibu yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Ibu. Aku pulang." Tidak ada siapapun di dalam. Hening. "Ibu?" aku mencari ibuku di berbagai ruangan. Namun ibuku tidak ada. Di dapur pun barang masih rapi. Tidak ada piring yang terjatuh dan pecah. Tidak lama kemudian aku merasakan vibra dari dalam kantong rokku, aku segera membuka layar flip Hp ku.

" _Sakura, ibu sepertinya pulang terlambat. Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa memasak makan sendiri kan?"_ kata ibu di seberang sana.

"Apa ibu tadi di rumah?" tanyaku penasaran.

" _Tidak, sejak pagi ibu belum pulang. Ya sudah ibu masih ada urusan. Bye sayang!"_.

Kalau bukan ibuku lantas suara siapa tadi? Ah. Sepertinya aku mulai lapar mangkanya aku berhalusinasi. Aku mulai memotong beberapa sayur dan bawang. Sepertinya aku akan membuat omelet sayur. Saat aku ke kamar mandi dan kembali lagi kedapur, terdengar suara air keran berbunyi deras. Aku langsung menutupnya. Kenapa air keran bisa menyala? Sepertinya aku lupa mematikannya tadi padahal aku yakin sudah mematikannya. Lantas kenapa. Ah. aku harus berfikir postif.

Baik sudah selesai. Akhirnya aku menantap masakanku yang sederhana ini. Aku sengaja menghidupkan musik agar menghilangkan suasana hening di sini. Saat aku mengambil gelas di dekatku, tiba-tiba saja gelas itu bergerak menjauh. Aku terdiam. Perasaan horor ini kembali menyerangku. Kali ini bukan halusinasi, mana ada gelas yang bergerak menjauh. Aku lekas berlari menuju kamarku, mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Dan menutup seluruh badanku dengan selimut. Masih terdengar alunan musik dari handphoneku dari ruang makan tadi. Volumenya seperti sengaja dikeraskan. Siapa yang melakukan itu. aku masih memejamkan mataku takut. Dalam hatiku aku membacakan doa-doa. Berharap makhluk tak kasat mata itu segera pergi menjauh.

Benar saja tak lama semua kembali normal. Suara musik dari handphoneku kembali normal. Aku memberanikan diri keluar dari kamarku. Dan saat membuka pintu kamar sesosok makhluk wanita berambut panjang dengan mata pupil hitam sangat kecil dan wajah penuh bekas sayatan penuh darah menampakan dirinya tepat di depanku. Badanku tiba-tiba melemas. Aku jatuh pingsan.

Aku membuka mataku berat. Kepalaku pusing. Sudah malam rupanya. Aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi sore. Perasaanku kembali takut mengingat kejadian itu, kepalaku bertambah sakit. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku tapi tanganku di tahan oleh sesuatu. Ibu menggenggam tanganku. Aku baru menyadari kalau saat ini aku ada di tempat tidur, sepertinya ibu yang menggendongku dan menyelimuti tubuhku. Ibu masih tertidur di samping kasurku. Wajahnya terlelapnya, terlihat kerutan di wajahnya. Entah mengapa membuatku terasa sedih.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura?" sepertinya aku membuat ibu bangun. Ia mengelus lembut helayan merah mudaku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja. sepertinya kau demam." Ibu khawatir kepadaku. aku ingin sekali menceritakan kejadian tadi sore. Tapi aku urungkan. Besok pagi akan aku ceritakan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bu. Aku memang sedikit lelah akhir-akhir ini." Aku tersenyum menatap ibuku. Malam ini aku tidur bersama ibu di kamarku. Aku memeluk ibuku erat-erat.

.

Saat ini aku sedang menikmati sarapan pagi bersama ibuku. Menikmati sandwich dan segelas susu segar. Aku memperhatikan raut wajah ibu yang tersenyum sejak tadi. "Sepertinya ibu sedang bahagia?"

"Kau bisa saja menebak. Kemarin ibu bertemu dengan teman lama ibu, Mikoto Uchiha." Aku mengerngitkan dahi seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ibunya Sasuke-kun?"

"Yap. Eh ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya? bukannya kalian satu sekolah."

"I..Ia kami sudah bertemu." Muka ku mendadak merona. Aku malu kalau aku tidak mengenali Sasuke sebelumnya. Padahal kami berada di kelas yang sama dan tempat duduk kami cukup berdekatan.

"Gak usah malu begitu. Ibu yakin pasti calon menantu ibu semakin tambah ganteng."

Apa ca.. calon mantu. Aa. Ibu benar-benar membuatku blushing. Aku hanya bisa mengulum senyum depan ibu. Ibu memang sudah mengetahui perasaanku pada Sasuke. tapi bagi ibu itu hanyalah cinta monyet. Ia memang senang menggodaku dari dulu.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? apa sudah mendingan?" ibu meletakan tangannya di keningku. "sepertinya sudah mendingan."

"Aku baik-baik saja bu." Aku jadi teringat peristiwa kemarin. Ingin sekali menceritakannya pada ibu. Aku ragu. Tapi aku harus menceritakannya. "Bu, sejujurnya di rumah ini.." aku menoleh kiri kanan dan berbicara pelan. "Ada hantunya."

"Hahaha. Jangan konyol Sakura. Ibu tidak merasakan apapun yang ganjil di sini." benar dugaanku. Ibu tidak akan percaya.

"Apa ibu tahu, kenapa aku pingsan kemarin? Itu karna makhluk itu mencul di hadapanku dan membuatku pingsan."

"Cukup Sakura." Wajah ibu berubah dingin. "ibu tidak ingin mendengar hal bodoh seperti itu. Sebaiknya kita bergegas pergi ke sekolahmu." Aku hanya berdengus sebal. Kenapa ibu tidak percaya padaku.

Ini hari kedua ku di sekolah. Sepertinya murid-murid yang mengerumuniku kemarin tidak melakukannya lagi. Mereka mulai menganggapku siswi biasa. Syukurlah. Aku mulai merasa bebas dan tenang di sekolah ini.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa sudah masuk di dalam kelas. Aku memperhatikan se isi kelasku. Kenapa aku tidak melihat Sasuke ya? Tidak lama setelah itu guru Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas dan ternyata Sasuke ada di belakangnya sambil mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam kelas. Guru Kakashi lekas menoleh ke belakang memergoki siswanya yang terlambat.

"Terlambat lagi, he?" katanya sampil memukulkan buku ke kepala Sasuke. yang dipukul pun hanya meringis memegangi rambut emonya.

Aku bisa mendengar suara bisik-bisik dan cekikian murid perempuan di kelasku. _"Liat deh. Makin ganteng aja Sasuke." "hihi."_ Ketika Sasuke menuju tempat duduknya, murid itu sengaja minta perhatian Sasuke dengan menjatuhkan kotak pensilnya. Entah kenapa membuatku jadi sedikit sebal. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak memperdulikan murid itu. ia sengaja melangkahkan kaki melewati kota pensil itu.

"Hei Sakura-chan." Tenten menoleh ke belakang memanggilku. "Liat deh kelakuan Karin, dia itu gak pernah nyerah ya buat minta perhatian Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke selalu acuh pada setiap gadis yang mendekatinya."

"Begitu kah?" aku baru tau kalau Sasuke seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap ramah pada perempuan." Tenten sedikit memajukan badannya berbisik. "Aku pernah mendengar kabar kalau Sasuke itu Gay."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Ah masa sih Sasuke seperti itu. Aku tau kalau Sasuke itu _tsundere_ tapi aku tidak percaya kalau dia penyuka sesama. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Dan aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda gay padanya. Aku dan Tenten menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ternyata dia mendengar percakapan kami. Tenten menjadi ketakutan karena di tatap _Death glare_ oleh Sasuke dan ia lekas kembali ke posisi duduknya. Sementara aku hanya tersenyum menahan tawa. Sasuke memandangku sebal. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah padanya 'weeek'.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid berbegas keluar dari kelas yang masih membereskan buku-bukuku. Aku menoleh ke arah bangku Sasuke dan ternyata dia sudah menghilang entah kemana. Aku hanya menaikan bahuku tidak peduli. tiba-tiba seseorang melabrak mejaku.

"Heh. Dengar murid baru. Gak usah caper dengan Sasuke kami, ya?" dia adalah Karin, gadis yang sengaja menjatuhkan kotak pensil tadi. Haha. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Siapa yang caper? Bukannya dia. Aku tersenyum sarkastik. Sudah lama tidak ada yang mengajakku berkelahi.

"Sasuke kami? Oh. Jadi Sasuke punya fans club?"

Sepertinya Karin tidak terima dengan nada bicaraku. Dia mencengkram kerah ku. "Jangan berlagak sok akrab dengan Sasuke. Apa kau pikir aku gak ngeliatin kalian berdua di danau, he? Berani sekali kau memeluknya." Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Ternyata dia melihat kami kemarin.

"Apa hak kalian? Kalian juga bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke, kan?" Pertanyaanku itu sepertinya membuat Karin cs kesal. Ia semakin kuat mencengkram kerahku.

Sejujurnya aku sangat benci situasi seperti ini. Aku termasuk pencinta kedamaian tapi bukan berarti aku pengecut dengan orang yang mengangguku. Tapi kalau aku melawan sekarang ini bukan pilihan yang tepat aku merasa tersudutkan karena Karin tidak sendirian melawanku. Ia bersama teman-temannya yang lain, totalnya mungkin ada 6 orang. Sial.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tanganku di antara kerumunan gadis-gadis agresif ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" ternyata itu Sasuke, dia menarikku ke belakangnya. Apa sekarang dia membelaku?

"Sa.. Sasuke." Karin terkejut. Dan yang lain terdiam. "Ka..kami hanya sedang ingin mengajaknya berteman." Karin berbohong. Bibirku tersenyum sarkastik mendengarnya.

Sasuke segera menarikku ke luar kelas. Karin cs hanya memandangi ku kesal. Banyak siswa yang lainnya menatap kami. Mereka semua memandang kami aneh. Ada yang terkejut, ada yang iri, bahkan ada yang menatap kagum seolah mereka bilang kami serasi. Aku yakin setelah ini bakal banyak gosip tentangku dan Sasuke. Huh.. aku akan menjadi buah bibir lagi.

Sasuke menarikku menuju atap sekolah yang sepi. Dia kembali menyentil jidat lebarku.

" _Itaii.."_ aku meringis kesakitan memegangi jidatku.

"kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Untuk apa kau meladeni mereka, hah?" sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar marah padaku.

"Mereka duluan yang mulai kok." Jawabku tidak ingin disalahkan. "aku baru tau ternyata kau punya fans club yang agresif. Bagaimana kau menghadapi mereka selama ini?"

"Hn. aku tidak pernah memperdulikan mereka." jawabnya datar

"Apa benar kau.." aku sedikit menjedah ucapanku. Ragu-ragu aku melanjutkan. "Seorang gay?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. "Hn. ya. Sudah setahun ini." Jawabnya.

"A..APA?" aku kaget mendengar jawabannya. "Ti..tidak mungkin. Kau.."

"Hahaha.." Sasuke tertawa terpingkal melihat ekspresiku. Ia sampai memegang perutnya menahan tawa. Oh tidak sepertinya dia mempermainkanku.

" _Baka._ Aku ini masih normal." Ia mengetuk jidatku. Kali ini bukan sentilan menyakitkan seperti tadi, melainkan ketukan lembut dari kedua jari tangan kanannya. Oh tidak. Wajahku mulai memanas. Ia menatapku lembut. Aku jadi salah tingkah, memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain.

"La.. lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah meladeni mereka? aku dengar kau selalu bersikap dingin pada perempuan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hn. Tidak juga." Jawabnya singkat. Jawaban apa itu? sungguh ambigu. Apakah maksudnya tidak itu seperti denganku. Lama-lama aku mulai kege-eran.

"Ada seseorang yang selama ini aku jaga perasaannya."

 **JLEEB**..

Hatiku seperti teriris mendengarnya. Jadi ada orang lain yang Sasuke sukai? Wajahku mendadak sendu. Aku mencoba tersenyum dipaksakan "Siapa gadis itu?".

"Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu besok."

Aku kembali tersenyum menanggapinya walau hati ini menangis. Aku memeluknya. Mungkin pelukan terakhirku, karena mungkin besok aku juga akan menjaga jarak darinya. "Siapapun gadis itu. berjanjilah kau akan membuatnya bahagia." Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan pergi menuju tangga. "Sebaiknya aku duluan ke kelas. Sepertinya sedikit lagi bel pelajaran akan segera berbunyi."

Sejenak aku membalik badanku, menatapnya cukup lama. Sebuah senyuman ku ukirkan di sudut bibirku

'Cinta pertamaku, selamat tinggal.'

.

Aku mengurung diri di kamar. Perasaan sesak masih menyelimuti hatiku. Kuputarkan lagu bertema broken heart. Sungguh hari yang buruk.

Hari sudah malam rupanya. Sepertinya aku tertidur. Aku membuka mataku pelan. Sepertinya aku terbangun karena suara petir yang cukup menggelegar. Badanku masih terasa berat untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Aku mengubah posisi tidur ku menghadap kiri, tiba-tiba lampu di kamarku mati. suasana ini mulai membuatku takut, suara petir dan mati lampu ditambah sepertinya ibu belum juga pulang. Aku sendirian di rumah.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku masih mengingat kejadian horor waktu itu. berharap hal itu tidak terjadi sekarang tapi sepertinya semakin aku takut maka perasaan itu semakin menghantuiku. Aku membuka mataku. Karena gelap, aku jadi tidak melihat apapun. Tiba-tiba petir kembali menggelegar dan kilatnya menerangi kamarku. Tampak sesosok makhluk menyerupai wanita menyeramkan itu berada di sampingku, ia tidur di sebelahku. Matanya melotot ke arahku..

"AAAAAAARGH.." aku menjerit histeris segera bangun. Karena gelap, aku pun tersandung. Ternyata hantu itu terus mengikutiku. Ia mencengkram kaki kananku. Aku berusaha memberontak. Aku meraba raba dinding mencari pintu. Aku berteriak memanggil ibuku.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka. Aku segera keluar mengedor kamar nenek Chiyo yang ada di sebrang kamar kami. Nenek itu pun membuka pintunya. Dan aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya nenek Chiyo khawatir.

"Nek bisakah aku di sini sementara sampai ibuku pulang? Aku takut."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan aman di sini. Aku akan menghubungi ibumu". Nenek itu pun mempersilahkan ku masuk.

Aku menceritakan apapun yang aku alami barusan kepada nenek Chiyo. ia hanya diam mendengarkan. Aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang cukup tenang. Apa nenek itu sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini?

"Itu mungkin hanya halusinasimu saja sakura." Nenek itu mencoba menghiburku.

"Tidak mungkin, nek. Coba nenek lihat pergelangan kakiku!" kuperlihatkan bekas cengkraman hantu itu di kaki kananku. Terlihat bekas seperti cakaran kuku serta memar di sana.

Nenek Chiyo tampak terkejut. Seolah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ditahannya.

"Aku yakin pasti nenek menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Aku menatapnya intens, tidak sopan memang menatap seperti itu kepada seorang nenek tua, tapi kesopanan mungkin tidak berlaku saat ini, aku butuh penjelasan atas apa yang ku alami selama ini.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang paranormal. Sebelum dibangun apartemen, tanah ini adalah bekas kuburan. Banyak kejadian mistis setelah bangunan ini ada. Itu kejadian sekitar 30 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku masih berusia 22 tahun ditugaskan untuk membersihkan tempat ini. Seiring dengan umurku yang menua maka kekuatan supranatualku juga melemah. Semenjak kau dan ibumu datang ke apartemen ini, beberapa arwah jahat kembali datang. Entah apa yang membawa mereka ke sini. tapi sepertinya makhluk tersebut sengaja datang untuk meneror keluarga mu."

"Ne..nek jangan menakut-nakutiku."

Nenek Chiyo hanya diam. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan kalau ia bercanda. Aku mulai syok. Air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Aku takut.

Nenek Chiyo mengambil sebuah gelang dari tangannya. Gelang itu berbentuk tasbih berwarna coklat. Di tengahnya terdapat tulisan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti. Ia memasangkan gelang tersebut di tangan kananku. "Pakailah ini. Setidaknya ini bisa mencegah makhluk itu menyentuhmu."

"Apa ini jimat?"

"Itu adalah gelang pusaka. Gelang itu bisa melindungimu dari roh jahat. Ambilah untukmu. Mungkin besok nenek tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi. Anak nenek mengajak nenek tinggal bersamanya di luar kota"

"Terima kasih nek." aku memeluk nenek Chiyo erat. aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau tidak ada nenek Chiyo. Sedih rasanya jika nenek akan pergi.

 **TING..TONG..**

Kami menoleh ke arah pintu. Sepertinya itu ibu yang datang menjemputku. Segera aku membukakan pintu.

"Sakura. Ayo pulang!" kata ibu.

Kami segera berpamitan dengan nenek Chiyo. entah kenapa ibu terlihat sangat dingin. Apa dia marah karena sikap penakut ku ini, ya?

 **BLAAM..**

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup kuat oleh pemiliknya. Benar dugaanku. Ibu marah padaku.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi penakut seperti ini Sakura? Kau sampai membuat malu di depan tetangga kita." Bentak ibuku.

Aku hanya diam. Aku mencoba bersabar. Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan ibuku sekarang. pasti ibu sudah lelah dengan pekerjaan di kantornya, ditambah dengan sikapku ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi anak yang menyusahkan.

"Ma..maafkan aku ibu. A..Aku akan berusaha tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Yasudah, ibu mau istirahat. Tidurlah di kamar ibu malam ini."

Huuh~ akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega. Untung saja tempramental ibu tidak sampai kambuh lagi.

.

Sinar mentari yang menyilaukan menembus sela-sela jendela kamar ibuku. Selamalam aku tidur bersama ibu lagi. Sepertinya ibu belum bangun. Sebaiknya aku saja yang menyiapkan sarapan.

Saat mencuci tangan, aku tak sengaja memperhatikan gelang dari nenek Chiyo. aku jadi mengingat kejadian kemarin. Aku jadi penasaran makhluk apa yang sengaja meneror keluargaku. Aku mencari sebuah _Handycam_ yang tersimpan rapi dalam laci kamar ibu. Aku berencana ingin merekam kejadian aneh di rumahku agar menjadi bukti bahwa memang benar ada makhluk yang mengangguku dan bukan halusinasi seperti kata ibu.

"Ibu, bangunlah. Sarapan sudah siap." Selama ini ibu yang selalu membangunkanku. Akhirnya aku bisa membangunkan ibu sesekali.

"Sepertinya masakannya enak." Ibu mencium aroma masakanku. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ibu?"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi anak manja. Dan juga ibu terlihat sangat lelah."

"Bersyukurnya ibu mempunyai anak yang sebaik dirimu." Ibu mencubit hidungku gemas. Aku hanya tersenyum diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kemarin ibu mendapat telpon dari rumah sakit jiwa." Raut wajah ibu berubah menjadi dingin. "laki-laki itu sekarang sedang dirawat di sana." Laki-laki itu? aku yakin yang ibu maksudkan adalah ayah. "Hah, kemana perginya sekrestaris itu. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai laki-laki itu masuk rumah sakit jiwa."

"Kenapa ayah bisa di sana bu?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Kenapa kau harus peduli padanya? Dia bukanlah ayah yang dulu kau kenal. Dia sudah menghancurkan hidup kita."

"Walau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah ayahku."

 **PRAK..**!

Ibu menampar pipiku keras. Aku tidak menyangka ibu melakukan hal ini padaku. Aku meringis kesakitan memegang pipiku. "Kenapa ibu lakukan ini padaku?"

"Kenapa kau selalu membela laki-laki seperti itu. Ingat Sakura apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada kita." Ibu mengguncang bahuku dengan kedua tangannya cukup kuat. Ibu terlihat sangat frustasi.

Aku diam sejenak, mencoba menahan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi. "Sekalipun ayah sudah melakukan hal yang jahat. Aku boleh kecewa padanya tapi aku tidak boleh sampai membencinya." Aku berdiri mengambil tasku dan lekas pergi dari situ. Aku meninggalkan ibuku sendirian.

Kali ini aku akan naik bus saja ke sekolah. Aku masih setia menunggu di halte. Bukan menunggu karena tidak ada bus yang lewat tapi sudah 3 kali bus melewatiku begitu saja. bukan tanpa alasan. Aku sengaja hanya berdiam diri di sini. entah kenapa aku jadi malas ke sekolah. Aku malas bertemu teman-teman di sekolah, termasuk dengan Sasuke. hatiku menjadi sesak mengingatnya. Sepertinya aku akan bolos sekolah hari ini. Aku berdiri dan berjalan pulang ke rumah, tapi langkahku terhenti. Untuk apa aku pulang ke rumah sekarang kalau aku baru saja pergi dari situ. Haaaah~ menyebalkan. Kenapa hidupku akhir-akhir ini sangat sial sekali.

.

TBC

.

 _Bacotnyaa Author:_

 _Makasih banyak ya buat kalian semua yang mendukung cerita ini untuk terus lanjut. Awalnya mau buat one shoot, tapi ternyata tangan ini gatel mau cepat-cepat publish. Penasaran gimana sih respon readers dengan cerita ini? Dan ternyata cukup banyak yang minta lanjut. Sekali lagi makasih._

 _Tentang kisah fanfic ini. Seperti yang aku jelaskan sebelumnya, inti cerita ffn ini terinspirasi dari film horor 10 tahun yg lalu. Di mana aku harus menguji daya ingatku tentang scene-scene apa aja yang menarik untuk dituangkan dalam bentuk ffn._

 _Jujur aku paling anti film bertema horor. Aslinya aku tu penakut loh. Tapi entah kenapa film ini sukses menarik perhatianku karena ceritanya yang penuh misteri dan gak ketebak._

 _Oke sampai di sini dulu._

 _Sedikit bocoran. Besok chapter terakhir ya. Bye_

 _ **PedeeS, 130517**_


	3. Chapter 3

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: Sakura dan Sasuke

Warning: Typo, Frienship, AU, misteri, mungkin bikin merinding, EYD tidak tepat, non Baku, etc. Terinspirasi dari film horor 10 tahun yg lalu berjudul lewat tengah malam. Author hanya mengambil inti cerita saja. Pengembangan cerita merupakan karangan author.

 _Happy Reading.._

.

 _Malam basah oleh darah_

 _Bumi merah ditikam amarah_

 _Ke mana kita mesti sembunyi_

 _Darah, Darah, Darah!_

 _Di mana kau sembunyikan rohku?_

.

Sudah 3 jam aku duduk di halte bis. Aku tidak tau harus ke mana sekarang ini. Perutku lapar, sebaiknya aku mencari makanan saja.

Setelah mendapatkan makanan, aku berkeliling di pusat kota Konoha. Aku baru menyadari kalau semenjak pindah ke sini aku belum pernah jalan-jalan. Aku pikir ini waktu yang pas untuk melakukannya. Baiklah. Tujuan pertama ku saat ini adalah ke mall.

Konoha Square atau disingkat KS Mall, salah satu mall yang cukup ramai pengunjungnya. Berbagai barang bermerek di jual di sini, salah satunya barang bermerek perusahaan ibuku. Saat aku ingin masuk ke sana, entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi aneh. Aku merasa tidak nyaman berada di tempat ramai seperti ini, seolah mereka selalu memperhatikanku. Aku pun mengurungkan niat masuk ke mall ini.

Lagi dan lagi. Perasaan yang sama juga terjadi saat aku ingin memasuki area taman kota yang cukup ramai. Aku merasa semua mata memandang ke arahku. Perasaan selalu diikuti dan diperhatikan. Benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman. Apa sebaiknya aku pulang ke rumah saja ya?

Matahari sudah hampir menenggelamkan cahayanya. Ternyata sekarang sudah pukul 17.30 p.m. aku merasa benar-benar menjadi anak nakal. Baru kali ini aku bolos sekolah. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya.

Aku menaiki lift apartemenku. Tepat di lantai 3 ternyata ada pak Yamato masuk ke lift yang sama denganku. Aku tersenyum ke padanya tapi dia balas dengan muka datar, menyebalkan. Pak yamato seorang _security_ di apartemenku yang memang terkenal karena ketidak ramahannya. Tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. 'Huft~' aku menghela nafas bosan.

Tiba-tiba ekpresi pak Yamato berubah. Ia seperti terkejut dan takut akan sesuatu. Dia langsung buru-buru menekan tombol keluar. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu pikirku, entah lah. Aku sedang tidak ingin peduli dengan sekitarku.

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur empukku. Ku tatap langit-langit kamarku. Entah kenapa suasana tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Aku lekas menarik selimutku sampai menutup mukaku. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh ini muncul, perasaan takut akan sesuatu, aku pun melirikkan emeraldku ke arah kanan dan Baah.. makhluk itu ada di sampingku, ia melototiku dengan pupil mata putihnya.

Aku berusaha bangun dan menjauh dari makhluk itu. usahaku untuk berteriak tidak berhasil, pita suaraku mendadak tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Mungkin sudah putus saking takutnya.

Aku tetap mundur menjauh dari makhluk yang seolah hendak menerkamku. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhku. Tidak lama kemudian usahaku untuk menjauh selesai, sebab tubuku membentur tembok. Tidak ada lagi celah bagiku untuk lari.

Perlahan tubuhku melorot karena lututku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhku. Lututku benar-benar terasa lemas, hingga akhirnya aku terdunduk di sudut kamarku dengan kedua tangan menutup telinga. Mataku nanar menatap makhluk yang selalu menerorku ini.

Makhluk mengerikan itu bergerak mendekatiku, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kututup mataku erat-erat. badanku bergetar hebat. Sekarang aku pasrah apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi padaku.

.

Hari ini suasana tampak tenang, langit biru mulai melukiskan warnanya di atas awan. Semua kegelapan suasana sudah reda dibawa hujan beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku mengambil beberapa barang dari dapur yang menurut artikel di internet dapat mengusir makhluk halus seperti bawang, sendok perak, kayu manis dan lain-lain.

Aku menggantung beberapa bawang putih di jendela rumah, ruang tamu bahkan kamar mandi. Menaburkan bubuk kayu manis di setiap ruangan dan juga menempatkan beberapa barang lainnya yang bisa mengusir makhluk halus. Konyol memang yang ku lakukan ini, tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau dicoba bukan.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang bisa membantuku. Nenek Chiyo, tadi pagi dia sudah pergi dari apartemen ini. ibuku? Mana mau dia percaya hal tahayul begini. Sasuke? aku jadi teringat kejadian kemarin, hatiku sedikit sesak mengingatnya. Lebih baik aku tidak bertemu dengannya dulu. Sahabatku Ino dan Hinata? Hmmph. Walaupun aku memberi tahu mereka, mereka pasti akan khawatir padaku, atau mereka bisa saja tidak akan percaya apa yang aku katakan. Bagaimana dengan ayah? Huuh.. aku lupa kalau ayah baru masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Kalau aku laporkan ke polisi, tapi ini bukan kasus kriminal manusia, mereka malah akan menganggapku gila, dan keluargaku akan menjadi berita utama lagi di media massa. Bisa-bisa aku jadi gila beneran. Aku mendesah pasrah dengan keadaan ini.

Aku pernah mendengar beberapa nasihat kalau tidak akan ada yang bisa menolong kita kecuali diri kita sendiri, aku memegangi gelang pemberian nenek Chiyo sambil memikirkan nasihat itu. Liquit bening mulai menggenang di mataku. Ku peluk erat kedua lututku di atas tempat tidur. Aku meratapi hidupku yang malang, sendirian.

Kadang pernah terlintas di benakku untuk menghakhiri hidup ini.

.

"SAKURA!" teriak ibu ku yang membangunkanku dari tidur siang. Aku langsung bangun dan segera menghampiri ibuku yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya.

"Ada apa, bu?" tanyaku heran

"Apa-apaan bawang ini, ha?"

"A.. I..Itu" aku mulai takut dengan sikap ibu.

"Apa Hantu lagi? Berhenti bersikap konyol, Sakura." Ibu mulai naik pitam

"Ibu, kenapa ibu tidak percaya padaku? di apartemen ini beneran ada hantunya, bu. Hantu itu memang sengaja untuk meneror kita. Hantu itu sudah beberapa kali memunculkan diri di depanku."

"Cukup Sakura, Cukup.!"

"Kemarin makhluk itu menyerangku. Kalau ibu tidak percaya, coba ibu lihat kakiku." Aku memperlihatkan pergelangan kakiku bekas cakaran hantu waktu itu. memarnya masih terlihat.

 **PLAK..!**

"Stop Sakura! jangan buat ibu bosan dengan tingkah konyolmu, kita pindah ke sini untuk hidup tenang!"

Aku terdiam memegangi pipiku yang baru saja di tampar ibu. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata ini. Lidahku mendadak kelu, sudah habis kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirku. apa pun yang aku katakan, ibu tidak akan mempercayaiku.

"Sini kau..!" ibu menarik paksa tanganku. "Kau harus di hukum." Ibu membawaku ke ruangan paling sudut di apartemen kami yang selama ini kami jadikan gudang. Aku mencoba memberontak, tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Lepaskan, bu. Aku mohon bu. Hikh.. apa salahku sampai ibu menghukumku sampai sejauh ini?" saat aku mencoba memberontak, ibu semakin memperkuat genggamannya hingga tanganku jadi sakit.

"Kau akan tidur di sini!" Ibu mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh di dalam gudang. Saat aku bangkit untuk kabur, ibuku dengan cepat menutup pintunya.

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup paksa. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaanku, dia langsung meninggalkanku di ruangan ini. Aku mencoba berteriak tapi percuma, tidak ada yang menolongku. Ibu benar-benar marah padaku.

Aku menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Menumpahkan segala luapan emosi yang tersimpan di dadaku selama ini. Kenapa-kenapa-kenapa oh Tuhan? Apa salah diriku ini. Hikh.. hikh..

Penderitaanku tidak berhenti sampai di sini saja. Suasana yang suram, dingin dan gelap menghiasi gudang ini. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang mampu tembus di ruangan ini, aku meraba-raba dinding mencoba mencari saklar lampu.

 **BRUK!**

Aku tidak sengaja mejatuhkan sebuah kardus hinga isinya jatuh berserakan. Aku lekas memungutnya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di sudut bibirku, tapi air mata masih betah berlinang dari dalam mataku. Aku menemukan sebuah album lama. Album berisikan foto lamaku sejak dari bayi hingga 12 tahun. Zaman di mana diriku masih dilimpahkan kasih sayang oleh orang-orang terdekatku. Fotoku saat masih bayi di gendong oleh ayah dan ibu, mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Lalu di sampingnya ada foto diriku yang masih belajar merangkak dan berjalan, lalu foto saat makan eskrim, hingga mulutku belepotan. Di halaman berikutnya adalah foto diriku bersama Sasuke saat usia kami 4 tahun. Foto ketika kami sedang bermain di taman, lalu ada foto saat kami berusia 7 tahun, Sasuke berpose dengan kerennya mengenakan baju pangeran lengkap dengan pedangnya, sementara aku mengenakan gaun seperti putri, saat itu kami sedang memerankan drama Putri Salju yang diadakan di SD kami. Lihatlah betapa bahagianya masa-masa itu.

Selain album foto, di dalam kardus itu juga ada sebuah boneka panda kecil. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku ke-10 dari Sasuke. Sudah lama aku mencari boneka ini, kenapa ada di sini ya. Boneka panda ini bisa bicara jika ditekan perutnya.

 **PIP** _"Sakura-chan, selamat ulang tahun ke-10. Semoga kau selalu bahagia. Jadilah Sakura-chan yang kuat."_ **PIP**

Itu adalah rekaman suara Sasuke yang berumur 10 tahun, suaranya masih cempreng. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Ku peluk boneka itu erat. Sungguh aku benar-benar merindukan kebersamaan orang-orang yang kucintai.

 **WUSSH..**

Tiba-tiba ada angin kencang menerpa kulitku. Aku tersentak menoleh kanan kiri mencari sumber angin yang meniup tadi. Hidungku merasakan sesuatu yang busuk, seperti bangkai tapi tidak terlalu menyengat, Mataku tertuju sebuah kulkas misterius di sudut ruangan. Aku menyipitkan mataku dan dahiku berkerut fokus menatap kulkas itu. itu adalah kulkas lama kami yang sudah tidak terpakai, tapi kenapa tetap dingin dan mesinnya masih menyala, seperti sedang ada sesuatu yang dibekukan di dalam sana.

Aku mendekati kulkas itu dengan takut-takut. Walau lampu di ruangan ini masih remang-remang tapi jelas terlihat kalau seperti ada sesuatu di dalam kulkas yang tidak tertutup rapat itu.

Sejenak aku mencium bau yang sangat busuk dan amis di sekitar kulkas, dan benar, ada sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah. Darah kah?

Aku ragu untuk membuka kulkas itu tapi aku sangat penasaran. Kupegangi ganggang kulkas itu dan membukanya perlahan.

 **AAAAAKH...**

Aku menjerit ketakutan, Mataku terbelalak melihat ada tangan manusia penuh darah yang terjulur keluar dari kulkas itu. aku segera berlari ke arah pintu mengedor-ngedor dibukakan pintu oleh ibu tapi tubuhku tiba-tiba sangat berat. Aku jatuh pingsan.

.

Sudah 4 hari aku minggat dari sekolah. Aku selalu pamit dengan ibuku untuk pergi ke sekolah tapi nyatanya aku malah keluyuran ke tempat lain. ibu akan pulang saat malam hari. Bagaimana jika pihak sekolah menelpon ibuku? Tenang, pihak sekolah hanya menyimpan no telpon rumahku yang lama jadi mereka tidak akan menelpon ibuku. Aku tidak peduli apakah guru di sekolah akan menghukumku atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri sejenak.

Rasanya aku mulai bosan. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, ternyata aku memang tidak bisa melupakannya. Baiklah aku putuskan kalau hari ini akan datang ke sekolah.

Sambil berdiri di depan lift, aku terus menarik nafas dalam-dalam, entah kenapa aku sangat gugup untuk datang ke sekolah hari ini. Tidak lama kemudian pintu lift bergeser terbuka. Di dalam kotak lift berdiri seorang wanita cantik dan sexy dengan rambut blonde yang tergerai indah. Wanita itu kira-kira berumur 30 tahunan. Aku dan wanita itu saling menatap selama beberapa detik. Tatapan mata wanita itu terasa menghentak, seperti ada sesuatu. Wanita itu keluar dari kotak lift sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Namun aku tidak sempat membalas senyum itu karena aku bergegas masuk lift dan pintu lift sudah tertutup rapat. Di dalam lift, aku merasa terheran-heran, senyuman wanita itu seolah memberikan isyarat akan sesuatu.

Walau sekarang sudah musim panas, matahari sangat terik memancarkan sinarnya tapi aku malah memilih menggunakan sweater hitam setiap keluar rumah. Aku merasa aman mengenakannya. Sepertinya keadaanku lah yang menciptakan kebiasaan aneh ini.

Begitupun saat ini. Teman-teman sekolahku mengenakan seragam musim panas berlengan pendek tapi aku malah mengenakan sweater, terserah aku mau dibilang aneh atau tidak, toh mereka juga tidak memperdulikanku.

Pelajaran pertama telah usai. Sejak tadi pagi aku tidak melihat Sasuke. apa dia sakit ya? Aku ingin sekali bertanya dengan Karin cs tapi aku ragu karena insiden waktu itu. Aku pun mendekati mereka tapi langkahku berhenti karena mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan cs nya, aku hanya mendengarkan dari jauh.

" _Sepertinya Sasu-chan absen lagi hari ini. Ini pasti gara-gara si Pinky jelek itu. semenjak dia tidak masuk beberapa hari ini, Sasu-chan sifatnya jadi tambah menjengkelkan."_

" _Ia nih, masak kemarin Sasuke mengancam kita karena kita sering ganggu si pinky. Lagian pinky itu juga yang kegatelan deket-deket sasu-chan kita."_

Aku terkejut mendengar mereka. kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu pada mereka? dan siapa juga yang mereka bilang gatel. Enak aja mereka sembarangan ngomong, yang ada tu mereka yang jelas-jelas caper dengan Sasuke. huh. Nyebelin banget. Aku keluar kelas dan membanting pintu dengan kuat, sontak seisi kelas kaget. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah. Kulihat artikel di mading, sepertinya aku melewatkan berita heboh saat aku bolos kemarin.

' _Seorang Siswi bernama Shion kelas X meninggal bunuh diri di wc sekolah...'_

Aku terkejut melihat judul berita tersebut, sepertinya itu siswi kelas sebelah. Aku melihat foto almarhumah. Dia sangat cantik. Sayang sekali dia harus mengakhiri hidupnya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sedang ada yang memperhatikanku, mendadak udara di sekelilingku terasa dingin, aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah kiri dan Baaah.. si Shion siswi yang meninggal bunuh diri sedang melototkan matanya menatapku dengan muka pucat dan pergelangan tangan yang bercucuran darah.

Aku terkejut dan memundurkan langkahku, keringat mulai becucuran di keningku. Tapi hantu itu malah melangkahkan kaki nya maju ke arahku, tangannya seperti siap-siap ingin mencekikku.

' _Temanii aakuuu..'_

Dia berbicara dengan suara sangat pelan dan mengalun, seperti terbawa angin tapi kata-katanya terdengar jelas di telingaku. Hiiii. Aku ketakutan, kakiku tetap mundur dan segera berlari menjauhinya.

Hosh..hosh.. aku rasa aku sudah cukup jauh berlari, saat ini aku tengah bersembunyi di dalam perpustakaan. Akhirnya aku..

AAAKH..

Ternyata Hantu Shion masih mengikutiku.

" _Teemanii Aku...HI..HI..HI"_

Aku sangat takut. Kenapa dia terus mengejarku. Aku mencoba berteriak minta tolong tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang menolongku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menarik tanganku dan menyembunyikanku di belakang punggungnya. "Sa..Sasuke-kun." Gumamku.

" _Kyaa.. maaf Sasuke-kun."_ **Poof..!**

Teriak hantu Shion ketakutan dan segera menghilang bak asap.

Sasuke segera membalik badannya dan ekpresinya tampak terkejut ketika melihatku.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"A..Aku tidak tahu, awalnya aku hanya melihat berita kematiannya di mading tapi tiba-tiba dia muncul di hadapanku dan mengejarku..."

"Kita bicara di atap!" seperti biasa, kata-kata Sasuke mutlak dan tidak bisa dibantah. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Sasuke-kun?" aku bertanya saat kami baru sampai di atap.

Sasuke masih bergeming menatapku. Kenapa Sasuke wajahnya tampak sendu. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia bicarakan? Apa ini menyangkut perempuan yang dia sukai itu? aku harap bukan. aku tidak siap mengetahui siapa orang itu. aku tidak ingin patah hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari ini?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman datang ke sekolah." Aku menunduk sedih

"Apa kau sedang dalam masalah?"

Aku diam sejenak. Masalah? Tentu saja, bahkan hidupku akhir-akhir ini selalu dihampiri masalah. Jika saja masalah itu berbentuk benda, mungkin badanku sudah hancur berkeping-keping karena ditumpuk oleh berton-ton masalah. Memikirkan nasib keluargaku, dan makhluk misterius yang mengikutiku membuatu meringis. Dadaku terasa sesak, aku memeluk bahuku sendiri, mataku terasa sangat panas, air mataku tak terbendung lagi. Lidahku kelu. Aku lelah menanggung beban masalah ini sendirian. Hikh..

Aku merasakan kehangatan, kenyamanan. Aroma ini, membuatku tenang, aroma tubuh Sasuke yang kurindukan, sahabat kecilku yang selalui ku cintai itu memelukku erat. seakan ia ingin membagi bebanku kepadanya. Air mataku semakin tumpah di dadanya. Ia hanya diam sambil mengelus-elus lembut kepalaku.

"Apa kau sudah lebih tenang sekarang?" tanyanya beberapa saat kemudian. Ia masih memelukku. Aku hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Menyeka air mataku dengan kedua tangaku. Aku sudah lebih tenang sekarang. ternyata aku memang tidak bisa jauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke seperti ingat akan sesuatu. " Sakura, aku punya sesuatu buat kamu."

"Apaan?"

"Kalau kamu pengen tahu, ayo ke rumahku sekarang."

"Emang apaan sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Pokoknya sekarang ke rumahku. Nanti kamu sendiri juga akan tahu apa sesuatu itu. Ayo!"

"Eh, tunggu. Tapi sekarang kan belum jam pulang sekolah."

"Udah bolos aja. Ayo!" Sasuke menarik tanganku. Kami berlarian melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi karena pelajaran sudah sejak beberapa saat yang lalu sudah mulai sehingga siswa dan guru-guru lainnya sedang sibuk berkutat dalam pelajaran.

Tentu saja kami tidak melewati gerbang utama karena harus ada izin jika ada siswa yang ingin meninggalkan sekolah jika pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Kami menyelinap melewati semak-semak tembok sekolah. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah hapal jalan tikus di sekolah ini.

"Apa kau selalu lewat sini kalau terlambat atau bolos sekolah?" tanyaku sambil menyipitkan mataku ke arahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

Selama perjalanan dari sekolah menuju rumah Sasuke kami menaiki mobil Sasuke yang ia parkirkan di luar sekolah. Tidak ada pembicaraan selama perjalanan kami. Lebih tepatnya kami saling berdiam diri, hanyut dalam pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing. Sasuke berkonsentrasi dengan jalan yang ditempuhnya sementara aku hanya memandang ke depan dan sesekali melirik ke luar jendela. Hanya suara musik dari mobil yang mengalun lembut menemani keheningan kami.

"Dari tadi kamu diem aja, ra?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Memangnya aku harus bicara apa?"

"Cerita apa kek. Cerita-cerita selama kamu tidak bertemu denganku."

"Banyak banget cerita tapi gak ada satupun yang buatku menarik."

"Bagi aku pasti menarik."

Sudut bibir kananku terangkat naik. "Apaan sih?"

"Hn. Aku serius."

"Beneran gak ada yang menarik. Ayahku terlibat skandal, ibuku hampir bangkrut dan akhirnya mereka bercerai lalu aku dan ibuku pindah ke kota lain untuk memulai hidup baru. _End._ Bukannya tempo hari uda aku ceritain ke kamu ya?"

"Itu sih garis besarnya. Aku rasa ada cerita unik yang gak mau kamu ceritain ke aku."

Banyak banget sas, banyak banget kejadian yang mau aku ceritain tapi aku ragu buat cerita. Mungkin lain kali. "Untuk sementara gak ada. Lain kali mungkin aku punya. Nanti aku bisa ceritain ke kamu."

Mobil sport hitam itu berjalan semakin pelan. Aku melirik ke luar, ke rumah Sasuke. rumahnya rampak sangat besar dan mewah. Tidak beda jauh dengan rumahnya yang dulu waktu masih tinggal di Suna. Sasuke memutar setirnya dan mobil itu di masukkan ke garasi.

"Ada siapa di rumah? Tanyaku saat Sasuke memutarkan kunci rumahnya di pintu.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ayah dan ibu masih di kantor, sementara kak Itachi dia kuliah di luar negeri." Aku hanya mengangguk dengan mulut berbentuk o.

Sasuke berjalan di depan. Aku mengikutinya sambil sesekali melirik seisi rumahnya sekilas. Tempat yang dituju Sasuke adalah kamar Sasuke. samapai di depan pintu kamar, kami berhenti, Sasuke membukakan pintunya dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Masuklah, aku mau ngambil hadiahnya dulu."

Aku langsung masuk dan memperhatikan kamar Sasuke. tidak seperti kamar cowok pada umumnya. Kamarnya tertata sangat rapi bahkan sejak dari kecil Sasuke memang sering membersihkan kamarnya sendiri. Aku jadi ingat saat masih kecil aku sering main ke rumah Sasuke, ia akan memarahiku kalau aku membuat kamarnya berantakan. Menurutnya aku sangat menyebalkan. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kenangan itu. Mataku kemudian terfokus ke meja belajar Sasuke. Sebuah buku bersampul biru tua berjudul catatan harian. Aku menyerngitkan dahi, apa ini _Diary_ milik Sasuke ya? Aku yakin Sasuke pasti menuliskan orang yang dia sukai di buku hariannya. Aku penasaran.

Suara pintu berderit, aku melirikkan mataku. Sasuke masuk dan di tangannya sebuah bingkisan yang dibungkus koran berbentuk pipih. Sasuke menyodorkan bingkisan tersebut ke arahku.

"Apaan nih?"

"Buka aja."

Aku menerimanya dan tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Aku penasaran apa yang dia berikan padaku. "Kubuka ya."

Kurobek bungkusan Koran itu. aku tidak sabar untuk melihat isinya. Mataku memandang takjub hadiah yang kudapat. Sebuah potrait diriku yang dilukis sendiri oleh Sasuke. Potrait hitam putih dengan ekspresiku sedang tersenyum lembut, cantik sekali. Aku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia menatap lukisanku ini. Aku sangat senang.. senang sekali.

"Sasuke-kun, ini keren banget!" Sasuke hanya kerkekeh melihat ekpresiku, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia seperti salah tingkah.

"Mestinya itu aku berikan padamu 3 hari yang lalu, tapi kamunya absen terus nggak jelas kemana. Hp juga gak aktif-aktif."

Aku masih menatap takjub lukisan Sasuke dan tidak mendengarkan perkataannya barusan.

Sasuke menatapku serius. "Aku pikir kamu marah padaku dan menghindariku."

Aku terdiam menatapnya dengan senyum tertahan. Memang benar sih aku sedikit menghindarinya tapi alasanku tidak ingin sekolah juga bukan sepenuhnya karena dia. Itu karena memang aku sedang tidak nyaman berada di sekolah. Entah kenapa.

"Marah kenapa?"

"Ya, mungkin aja." Sasuke tampak bingung ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, akhirnya ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

.

 **Normal POV**

Sementara di apartemen, tepatnya di kamar tidur, Mebuki, ibunya Sakura sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Wajahnya menatap botol obat yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan dingin. Tidak banyak gerakan yang ia buat, kecuali hanya gerakan tarikan nafas yang tampak. Kemudian dia melongos., menjauhkan tatapannya dari botol obat iu. Mebuki merasa jenuh.

Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Terbayang di benaknya ingatan kejadian tadi siang di sebuah rumah sakit.

Saat itu Mebuki sedang di kantornya, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Amat sakit. Ia pun segera memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Dokter memvonis penyakitnya semakin parah dan telah mencapai stadium tengah. Mebuki sebenarnya telah lama mengidap kanker otak. Ia menyembunyikan sakitnya dari Sakura. Ia tidak ingin melihat anaknya bersedih.

Karena sakitnya inilah yang membuat Mebuki sering lepas kendali jika dia mulai emosi. Ia tidak bisa lagi mengontrol tubuh dan otaknya, bahkan sebagian memorinya sudah hilang dan tidak berfungsi lagi jika emosinya sedang meluap. Bahkan saat ini penyakitnya menuju stadium menengah.

Sampai beberapa detik, Mebuki masih berdiam diri di sana. Dia terisak, tetapi dia tahan jangan sampai menangis. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus liquid bening dari kelopak matanya. Walau begitu, Mebuki merasakan keprihatinan yang luar biasa.

Tidak ingin keprihatinannya berlarut-larut. Mebuki berdiri mencona merai ponselnya di atas meja. dilihatnya jam yang ditunjukan monitor HP-nya. Ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sakura jam segini belum pulang. Dia pergi kemana?"

.

Matahari kian meredupkan cahayanya, membawa kegelapan yang kian dingin, tergantikan oleh sinar bulan yang hampir bulat purnama. Sakura baru saja pulang ke rumahnya sambil menenteng sebuah bingkai lukisan pemberian sang sahabat tercinta.

"dari mana saja, sayang? Kok baru pulang?" tanya ibunya lemah lembut penuh kekhawatiran.

Yang di tanya hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Ibunya hanya menyipitkan matanya seolah berfikir keras mencari arti senyum anak semata wayangnya ini.

"abis dari tempat sasuke-kun, bu." bisa dilihat wajahnya merona. Ibunya hanya tersenyum jahil melihat ekpresi Sakura. "Uda ah,bu. Aku mau mandi dulu." Sakura segera melarikan diri sebelum digoda ibunya.

Kini mereka sedang menikmati makan malam di apartemen.

Hidangan sederhana buatan mebuki, sangat lezat. Bahkan menurut Sakura reatoran manapun akan kalah dengan masakan ibunya.

"Gimana sekolah mu? Apa kamu sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan sekolah barumu?" tanya ibunya tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan makan malam yang khidmat. Pertanyaan apa itu, kenapa ibu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Sakura membatin.

"Eh.. Sudah kok bu. Temam-temanku di sekolah sangat menyenangkan." Sakura berbohong. Ia tidak ingin ibunya khawatir.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Awalnya ibu khawatir kau tidak bisa beradaptasi, karena selama ini kau bersekolah khusus perempuan. Apa mungkin karena ada Sasuke makanya kau betah di sekolah?"

"ya begitulah. Hehe" Sakura hanya tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksa. Ibunya tidak tahu, justru karena ada Sasuke lah dia sempat di _bully_ fans Sasuke. Ibunya juga tidak tahu kalau beberapa hari yang lalu ia bolos sekolah karena sudah malas dengan kehidupan sekolah. Huh~ 'maafkan aku,bu' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Biasanya sebelum tidur, Mebuki selalu mengecek pintu apartemen. Ia melihat lampu kamar sakura yang masih menyala. Apa Sakura belum tidur ya?

Terlihat Sakura sedang berusaha membuka tutup kaset handycam sekuat tenaga.

"Kenapa belum tidur, sayang?" Mebuki segera menghampiri dan duduk di sisi ranjang sakura.

"ini bu, aku mau ngambil kaset handycam tapi susah sekali di buka."

"sini ibu coba." Mebuki mengambil handycam dan mencoba membukanya. Namum sekuat apapun tenaga tetap penutup kaset itu tidak bisa terbuka. "kenapa keras sekali ya? Biasanya kalau ditekan akan langsung terbuka. Apa rusak ya?" ia melihat kamera itu secara detail tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan.

"aku juga heran, bu. Terakhir aku coba buka masih lancar. Kalau pun rusak gak ada bekas goresan atau lecet?" Sakura kebingungan.

"yaudah besok bawa ke tukang servis aja. Kamu tidur gih uda malam." Mebuki menarik selimut dan menutupi badan sakura hingga atas dada.

"aneh aja bu. Kalau pun emang rusak, ya siapa yang ngerusakin? Aku yakin banget bu sebelumnya lancar-lancar aja dibuka." sepertinya Sakura benar-benar penasaran.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Handycam itu lekas Sakura letakan di atas nakas, tidak ingin melanjutkan rasa penasaran ia mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Mebuki keluar setelah mematikan lampu kamar putrinya. Ia kemudian tak langsung ke kamarnya, ia lekas ke dapur mengambil gelas sendok dan juga satu sachet kopi. Disobeknya ujung sachet itu lalu bubuk hitam kecoklatan itu ia masukan ke dalam gelas yang diisi air panas dari dispenser. Selanjutnya ia mengaduk-aduk gelas itu sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah. Sepertinya ia ingin begadang malam ini. Diagnosis dokter mengenai penyakitnya yang semakin parah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur memikirkannya.

Di ruang tengah ia meletakan kopi itu di atas meja. Diliriknya sebentar televisi yang telah menyala sebelumnya menyiarkan acara malam hari. Tentu saja dia tidak memfokuskan pikirannya di depan televisi. Ia mengambil sebuah album foto yang terletak di bawah meja televisi.

Wajahnya tersenyum melihat album foto yang ia buka. Sebuah memori penuh kebahagiaan terputar di kepalanya. Foto saat keluarga kecilnya masih harmonis. Ia lalu menutup album foto itu lalu dipeluknya. Suasanya hening menyelimuti, hanya ada suara televisi dengan volume kecil dan detak jarum jam di dinding yang menunjukkan angka 12 lebih dini hari. Tidak ada suara lain terdengar dalam apartemen ruang tengah itu. Saat hening seperti ini tiba-tiba saja ada bayangan hitam melintas di belakang Mebuki. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang hadir di belakangnya. Matanya hanya menatap televisi itu.

 **Kreet...**

Mebuki berhenti menonton. Ia terdiam sejenak, hanya bola matanya yang ia gerakkan ke kanan dan kiri. Suara yang ia dengar barusan adalah bunyi pintu terbuka. Mebuki bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Bukankah semua pintu dan jendela sudah ia kunci?

Mebuki masih bergeming. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Mungkin saja yang ia dengar barusan hanyalah imajinasinya saja. Bayangan hitam di belakang Mebuki bergerak, tapi ia masih tidak menyadarinya. Mebuki lalu berdiri untuk meletakan album foto di tempat semula. Seketika bayangan hitam itu hilang.

Mebuki melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan tempat sumber suara tadi dan benar saja, pintu itu terbuka. Ia terkejut. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mengira ia memang lupa mengunci pintu depan. Sebelum menutup pintu itu, Mebuki menatap sekeliling dengan curiga.

Matanya terbelalak terkejut menangkap sosok gadis mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Saking terkejutnya ia meraba-raba dadanya, seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sosok gadis di hadapannya ini berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk lesu seakan tampak sedih dan kecewa.

Melihat pemandangan seperti ini, Mebuki menjadi penasaran. Ia segera keluar melalui pintu yang terbuka itu. Ia penasaran siapa gadis itu. Apa Sakura anaknya atau tetangga mungkin?

Gadis itu masih terlihat oleh Mebuki. Seolah gadis tersebut mengisyaratkan agar Mebuki mengikutinya. Mebuki ragu-ragu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti gadis itu. Dengan kening mengkerut dan mata yang menyipit ia mencoba mengenali siapa sebenarnya sosok di depannya itu. Mebuki berharap gadis itu sedikit menolehkan wajah ke arahnya tapi gadis itu masih tetap berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Sakura.." ia memanggil nama anaknya ragu. Gadis yang memiliki postur tubuh sama seperti putrinya itu masih tidak berpaling.

Mebuki jadi ragu. Ia berani kembali mendekati gadis itu. Ia tidak lagi memanggilnya. Walau bagaimanapun tidak pernah ada orang bertamu tengah malam seperti ini.

Seketika ia teringat dengan sakura yang sudah tertidur di kamarnya. Ia lalu meninggalkan gadis di depannya itu.

Mebuki berjalan menuju kamar sakura. Dan benar saja, Sakura sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang sakura. Ia menatap putri semata wayangnya itu lekat-lekat. Benar ini putrinya. Ia pun merasa lega. Selimut yang agak berantakan itu ia rapikan kembali.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang. Mebuki berfikir dengan keras. Siapa yang membuka pintu apartemennya dan siapa gadis yang berjalan menjauhinya tadi? Apakah dia 'seseorang' atau efek halusinasi akibat penyakit yang sedang dideritanya? Apalagi akhir-akhir ini pikirannya memang sedang kacau. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hawa terasa dingin dan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Mebuki segera mematikan lampu kamar sakura dan kembali keruang tengah untuk menghabiskan sisa kopi yang ia buat. Berharap kopi itu bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

.

 **TBC**

 _Bacotan Author_

 _GOMEN sekali lagi GOMEN.. kemarin uda janji mau tamatin di chapter 3 tapi ternyata gak sadar ceritanya panjang juga. Jadi aku pisahin endingnya di chap selanjutnya aja ya.._

 _Btw gimana cerita di chap ini. Apa cukup mengurangi rasa penasaran kalian? Feelnya dapet gak?_

 _Mohon di jawab di review ya. Anggap aja bentuk simbolis kalian agar menyemangatin aku ngelanjutin chap berikutnya. Hehe.._

 _Makasih banyak sebelumnya._

 _Salam sayang_

 _._

 _Sign,_

 _PeDeeS 10062017_


End file.
